


kremvh's tooth

by TI_82



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Eldritch, Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Tentacles, Xeno, Xenophilia, aka 82's very disappointed in the lack of mindfuckery here, come on eldritch beings are canon in fallout and practically no one's done anything with it, hello hello guess who's back to fill yet another gap in the fallout monsterfucker universe, i guess if you want a job done right, you gotta write 2k+ words of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TI_82/pseuds/TI_82
Summary: Just because you can hear a voice in the dark doesn't mean it's friendly.(Nora descended into a quarry, then descended into madness.)





	kremvh's tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Check my profile for general warnings about my works, and remember: take care of yourself! Porn's no fun if it's gonna make you feel bad.
> 
> Welcome back, monsterfuckers, to my apparent perpetual attempts to fill (ha) the gaps in monsterfucker lore of the Fallout universe. Honestly, if you can think of another monster/thing that's absent on AO3, yeet it down into comments and let me know, I might run with it.

Nora tried to breathe. It wasn’t that she wasn’t  _ breathing; _ it was that  _ she _ wasn’t breathing.

**°It has been a very long time,°** said – something. Something greater than her, but not in a good way. Something larger than she’d ever known. Something vast and unknowable. **°A very long time indeed. No sacrifice in my name. And no sacrifice to enjoy.°**

‘What…?’ she started to ask, but her mouth closed of its own accord. Of _something’s_ accord.

**°So brave, to come this deep,°** said the something. **°To seek me out. To heed my voice. Do you know who I am?°**

Nora shook her head, hoping the invisible something whose voice was echoing off the marble walls would see it. She was afraid what would happen if it thought she had no answer.

**°I am Kremvh,°** it said. **°And I am hungry, little mortal. Come to me. Come to the water.°**

And to Nora’s horror, her body started to walk to the hole in the centre of the carved room, filled with deep, dark, utterly still water. ‘No,’ she said, ‘no, wait – I can’t – I’ll drown, wait –’

**°You will not drown while I still have use for you,°** Kremvh said, voice booming and silky both as her body continued on without her permission. **°Come, little mortal. Come.°**

She stepped into the water.

She sank like a stone and the something forced her mouth open; water flooded in and she breathed it like air.

She sank deep, and then deeper still, until she saw a dim glow. Soon she could see the altar that cast it, and the jagged, alien knife in the centre of the altar’s display. Nora was terrified of that knife, and couldn’t entirely say why.

She was turned in place, a display herself, and the voice sighed in satisfaction. **°Yes, you will do quite nicely,°** Kremvh said. **°Tell me, do they still tell stories of me? Do you know the sacrifices I take?°**

Nora shook her head.

**°That is alright. I take and I corrupt. Preferably young women, though young men and others have been acceptable in the past. It has been a long time, so all of them are long perished. I look forward to starting anew with you.°**

She flinched as – something – touched her. Wound around her ankle, then the other; around her middle, and suddenly she was able to move. She tried to wriggle free, and Kremvh laughed at her.

**°Go ahead and struggle. It is delicious. You will want it when I am done with you.°**

Nora still didn’t have control over her voice, so she was left only with the ability to beat her fists against her restraints. They were fleshy and warm – _hot_ – with a strange knobby surface that wasn’t rough so much as it was bumpy. She stiffened then began to fight harder as she felt things tugging at her clothing. It was no use, and the garments were ripped off her body.

**°You are lovely, for a mortal,°** Kremvh said approvingly, and she recoiled as she felt more knobby, fleshy things begin to wind up her arms. With those around her legs and waist elevating her from the ground and her arms suspended from the dark above, she was losing mobility, fast. She could see the appendages now, a disquieting yellow-pink like a healing bruise and looking slick to the touch.

Then something rose before her.

It was humanoid-ish, at best; what were supposed to be shoulders was closer to a mantle of the tentacles, for lack of a better word. It had a head and a face, but its features were a unearthly, alien mockery of a human face. Not hideous, per se, but grotesque, and when its mouth moved it was in impossible shapes, none of which matched the words it spoke.

**°Beautiful,°** Kremvh said, and more tentacles rose. They spilled over Nora’s stomach, sweeping up over the one curled around her waist and and winding securely around each breast. Its tentacles parted her legs, and Nora was pretty sure she was going to break something trying to get away. **°There is something so quaint about the human body; charming, almost. It is why you make the most delicious sacrifices.°**

The tentacles around her breasts began to tighten and relax over and over again, and she jerked, trying to arch her back away from it. It didn’t matter; she couldn’t get away. The tentacles wound up her breasts, until the slick tips were poised above her nipples. She hated it, but she moved _forward_ into the touch as both began to circle the quickly hardening peaks, the hot surface and the thick, slippery coating like tongues. When they wrapped around more and began to tug, she arched up into it, because it felt like the sucking mouth of someone who _really_ knew what they were doing.

She froze as the tentacles around her legs slid higher, and though she struggled, the tips of each found the lips of her pussy.

She was lifted, still silent because her voice was controlled, and was horrified when she felt them part her lips. Kremvh considered her pussy closely, as if inspecting a Brahmin for purchase. She squirmed as it touched her, tracing each lip. It circled her clit with another tentacle, and it felt like another tongue; she despised herself for it, but she tried (and failed) to spread her legs further apart. Then the tentacle slipped away before probing curiously at her cunt in particular, followed by her asshole, and Nora was terrified, because she could tell what it intended to do – at least like this.

**°Yes, you will do quite nicely,°** Kremvh repeated, sounding satisfied, and she was lowered again. **°A pity I have yet to discover how to impregnate human males and females with the seeds of the Old Ones, but I look forward to experimenting with you.°**

She wanted to shout, scream, sob, but she could make no sound, still.

**°First, of course, I will make you want it. Say thank you.°**

‘Thank you,’ her voice said without her input.

**°Very good.°**

The tentacles on her breasts began to massage again, but this time more tentacles moved over her body: one circled her clit lightly, while another flicked over her cunt as her body started to clench and unclench around the water surrounding her. Another was gently massaging her asshole, loosening her up.

**°You make a lovely image,°** Kremvh said. **°You are quite easy, compared to some sacrifices I have taken in the past. Perhaps I _will_ try to impregnate you, even if the chances of it working are slim. Insanity means nothing to me, and I have long waited to spawn.°**

Nora tried to struggle, but she could do nothing. The tip of the tentacle at her cunt was beginning to enter her, bit by tiny writhing bit, and the tentacle at her ass was starting to dip inside, too.

She cursed herself, cursed her body, cursed her existence, because it felt good. It felt _good,_ it felt like she was getting to the point where she couldn’t get enough, and it was fucking bullshit. She didn’t want this, except for the growing part of her that did. She’d not been touched in years. Not since Nate. But Nate was twelve years dead and gone, ten of those passing in an instant but mourned all the same. She’d not been fucked in years, hadn’t wanted anyone, and her body was starving for touch where her mind was sick from it.

The one in her cunt was about as deep as a short finger when the tentacle at her ass finally wriggled in, slipping past the tight ring of muscle and slowly expanding, gently stretching her. The tentacles at her breasts were still going, as was the one around her clit, and she, she –

The first sound she was allowed to make of her own volition was a throaty groan as she tried to shove down on the tentacle in her ass. She couldn’t help it. She’d liked getting fucked in the ass before, and it was both better and worse to feel it moving inside her in this prehensile sense – soft instead of hard, but _controlled,_ and the squirming of the tentacle against her walls matched with the bumps of the tentacle itself felt ridiculously good.

Then the one in her cunt began to mimic the motion, working deeper, and she groaned again, hips jerking

**°Very responsive,°** Kremvh remarked. **°And well lubricated on your own. Good. I think you are ready, little mortal.°**

Both tentacles inside her abruptly withdrew, and she cried out at the sudden loss. Kremvh rose, nearly squid-like if a squid could have a masculine torso, and down where a man’s cock would be –

She stared in horror at the not one, not two, but _four_ thick tentacles, all of which were writhing together. Fuck. She wasn’t sure could fit _one_ in either hole, much less _four__._

‘Please don’t,’ she whispered, knowing it was useless.

Kremvh looked unmoved as her legs were spread wider. **°Two for each, of course,°** it said. **°I have practised this many times. It will _eventually_ be pleasurable for you.°**

‘No, stop –’

Kremvh settled between her legs, the tentacles around her legs met with two more; both pairs held open her cunt and her ass, respectively. She closed her eyes, bracing herself.

It didn’t hurt. It wasn’t comfortable, but she was too distracted to hurt as the tentacles squirmed to get inside her, almost jockeying for position as they worked her open, spreading her wider and wider, deeper and deeper. Kremvh’s ‘hips’ met hers eventually, and she’d never in her _life_ felt so full.

It bent over her, opening its mouth, and the tongue that snaked out was thick and round, almost bulbous at the end. Cock-like, but not quite. It clearly didn’t need it to speak, as it commanded,

**°Open your mouth. All your entrances of importance will be filled by me. Then we will begin.°**

It was her own movement that parted her lips, and then Kremvh descended.

It didn’t thrust; rather, its genitals writhed inside of her, rubbing together and wriggling around, and she came within twenty seconds of Kremvh beginning, moaning around her mouthful as she desperately sucked on its tongue. It was languidly fucking her throat, and Nora would have been choking, usually. Either it was making that not a problem, or she was discovering a hitherto unknown gift, because she kept sucking it down, wanting – and it was wanting, ashamed though she might be – but wanting the cocklike tongue as deep as Kremvh could shove it.

Her cunt and ass were abruptly flooded with a thick, fluid heat, and she groaned; Kremvh didn’t stop moving for an instant.

**°Yes, little mortal, you enjoy that,°** it encouraged. **°Enjoy it. That will help it take, I think. Feel it deep inside you.°**

Nora didn’t have the brainpower to question it, just nodding.

**°Exactly. Learn to find pleasure in this,°** Kremvh cooed as more heat filled her and she came around its tentacles. **°You will do nothing else for all your days, after all. You will live in my domain. You will follow my every whim. And you will pleasure me with both of your holes, whenever I wish.°**

She was clearly out of her mind, because she didn’t actually completely object to that.

**°I can sense it in your body,°** it continued. **°You are fertile – you have borne young in the past. All the better. You have the most promise of any mortal I have tried to utilise, little mortal.°**

…wait, hold on, it didn’t – but earlier it had said – but it couldn’t really – could it –?

**°I think impregnating you will be likely to succeed,°** Kremvh said. **° And if it does, then I have found my incubator. I have waited a very long time for such a mortal.°**

More heat inside her – more cum – and for all its depth in her ass, it was the depth in her cunt that was abruptly alarming.

**°Only a mortal could carry my spawn, of course – there are no Old Ones who would carry out such a task,°** Kremvh complained. **°But I have yet to find one fertile enough to pull it off. I am optimistic about you.°**

Its tentacles began to writhe faster, in her cunt and ass both, and she came helplessly, still sucking on its tongue.

**°And you quite like the idea, little mortal, do you not?°** Kremvh asked with great amusement. **°Bred by something beyond the scope of your existence, carrier of the most important young in all the cosmos. You like me inside of you, and you like my ejaculations. You have orgasmed from it. Desired it.°**

It pumped more cum into Nora, who barely managed to groan, its tongue buried too deep. She could – fuck, oh no, oh _no_ –

She felt the hot cum begin to pool deep inside. In her womb.

**°Do you feel the seeds of the Old Ones inside you, little mortal?°** it asked. **°They are planted now. They will grow in your womb or break your mind. I suspect the former will occur, not the latter, but we will see. As a token –°**

It began to pump more cum into her than even before, and she came with a silenced scream of pleasure and horror both, her cunt all but suckling the tentacles for all the cum they could give.

Kremvh chuckled darkly, tentacles still writhing in her body, and she knew it was right. She knew it would work, that something alien would grow inside her, and when it was gone it would happen over and over again. Never again would she be allowed to be empty. To be anything else but an incubator.

Nora closed her eyes and told herself she was crying.


End file.
